<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cheesy Encounter by anxiousbrosworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164080">A Cheesy Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbrosworks/pseuds/anxiousbrosworks'>anxiousbrosworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousbrosworks/pseuds/anxiousbrosworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au Where Killian works works at Chuck-E- Cheese and it's Henry's Birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cheesy Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/gifts">KARIN848</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was published under my old account mourneroflostcharacters but to ensure that all my works are in the same place, I moved it to my new acct. Hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he made his way through the crowded restaurant wiping down the horrible cherry colored booths with the clammy rag provided to him, Killian wondered, not for the first time, what he had done to have ended up working at a place like Chuck-E-Cheese for SO long. He had moved to America after his tour with the British Navy and this was the first job he could find. When he first started, it didn’t seem all that bad. Sure, the place was a little loud and the kids were kind of rowdy, but if he could survive fifteen years in the British Navy, then surely he could handle keeping a few kids happy, right? Wrong. It wasn’t until three months into working in the godforsaken place that Killian realized his mistake in taking this job. It was then that he had really started to loathe working there. The spoiled, ill-mannered kids, the stubborn parents that refused to take control of their children, his asshole manager, Mr. Gold, who hated Killian; if it wasn’t for his coworker and best friend, Neil, Killian would have quit his second week, that and the fact that it was almost impossible to find work anywhere else.  </p><p>“JONES!” Gold shouted, glaring at him as he made his way over to the booth Killian was cleaning. It seemed that the Irish man was in an even worse mood than usual for whatever reason. “Put that down and go set up the tables in the showroom. We have party of 20 coming in there at 3, so you better get to work.” It was already 2:15 and it was going to take him at least 30 minutes to set the up for a party that size. Killian began to wonder, not for the first time, how mean arsehole like Gold had ever come to own a place like this. He watched as his boss walked back into back into his office but not before he adding just a little more salt to Killian’s wounds after noticing the grimace ghosting over his face.  </p><p>“Don’t forget to smile dearie, less you scare the kiddies and we don't want that, now do we?”  With that he laughed with a sick sort of glee, slamming his office door shut behind them. Killian rolled his eyes as he drearily made his way to the showroom.  </p><p>Before he could even begin to get to work however, there was a tall thin woman with a short black bob wearing a business suit barking in face about how she wanted her kids’ party decorations to be set up. Apparently, this woman, Mrs. Regina Mills, would be too busy to stay and help out, Hell she was too busy to even be there for the party but not too busy to complain about someone named Emma Swan and give Killian the job of keeping her from “ruining” everything. Killian smiled as politely as he could while she continued to go on and on about this Emma person. After what seemed like a lifetime Regina finally stopped nagging and left for her meeting, allowing Killian to finally get to work.  </p><p>Thanks to Mills’ ranting, Jones only just finished up with the decorations as the guests started to arrive. One by one, each of the party guests and their parents came until all but the birthday boy himself had arrived. It wasn't until a quarter past three that the birthday boy finally got there, accompanied by a beautiful blonde that Killian could only assume was the notorious Emma.  </p><p>“Come on, Emma! I can’t believe I’m late to my own birthday party!” he exclaimed as he ran through the arcade to get to the party room.  </p><p>“Hey, I said I was sorry. And let’s not tell Regina about this, she hates me enough already.” She stated, more mumbling the second half to herself. It was then that Killian was finally able to get a good look at her. She was slightly shorter than him but not by much, she piercing, emerald eyes that looked like they had seen their fair share of hardship and heartbreak. From the moment he laid eyes on her, Killian knew that he must get know this woman and hear her story. He was so thrown by the vision that stood before him that he didn’t even realize that she had been talking to him.  </p><p>“You know a picture would last longer.” The women snarked at him. </p><p>“I don’t think it would do the real thing very much justice. “ Killian gave her his best, most charming smile. Emma raised her eyebrows but smirked his cheesy display.  </p><p>“Why don’t you save the hitting on me ‘til after my son’s party is over, thank you.” </p><p>“Wait, your son’s party, I was made to understand that-“  </p><p>“Regina is Henry’s adoptive mom, I am his biological mom.” Emma explained, looking slightly exasperated at the mention of Regina’s name, not that Killian could really blame her. He had only spent about ten minutes with the women and he was already tired of her.   </p><p>“Alright, I’ll let you enjoy your son’s party and then maybe afterwards we can discuss you letting me take you out sometime.” </p><p>“Maybe, we will.” A small smile played on her lips as she sauntered over to join the adults sitting in a booth off to the side. All things considered, the party went well and without incident. The only minor hiccup was when Regina arrived to retrieve Henry and one of the other parents had "accidentally" let it slip that he and Emma had gotten there a little late. The red head smiled wickedly as Regina stormed over to Killian and Emma, obviously getting ready to enjoy the chaos that was about to ensue. </p><p>“You had one job Emma and you couldn’t even do that right! How can I trust you with my son if I can’t even trust you to be on time?” Regina scorned, seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was yelling loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear her.  </p><p>“First of all Regina, Henry is my son too. Secondly, I made a little mistake. You are acting completely out of line and you need to lower your voice.” Retorted Emma trying to keep her voice down. </p><p>Regina finally seemed to catch herself and catch the whole arcade staring at her and Emma. 

"You're right, I'm-" SHe blushed "We'll talk about this later." As she and Henry left, her son seemed just as tired of Regina’s attitude as everyone else. Once they were gone and Emma had a chance to calm down, she immediately began to help Killian as he cleared away the trash and left over decorations from the party. Killian had been one of the few pretending not to watch the argument from where he had been cleaning but was glad when Regina had finally left.  </p><p>“Are you okay, Miss Swan?” he asked after all the debris was cleared away.  </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. And you can call me, Emma.”  </p><p>“Alright Emma, have you considered my proposition?” he asked ad they cleared away the last bits of the trash. It was now or never.  </p><p>“I have and I decided that I would like it if you took me out.” She stated flashing the most beautiful smile Killian had ever seen. After exchanging numbers, Emma exited the restaurant looking just a little happier than when she entered. In that moment, Killian thanked whatever the powers that be for this job. The kids were still loud and the parents were still terrible and his boss was still a shrew but it was this job that had allowed him to meet Emma Swan, and that was enough to all rest worthwhile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>